


Walls

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the universe hates him, and clearly Gabriel has nothing better to do than notice humiliating things about Sam and point them out at every available opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

Sam is stuck researching, again.

Gabriel is supposed to be helping. But Gabriel is not helping. Gabriel is on the other side of the room feet up on the table, being distracting and lazy and everything _but_ helpful.

Dean and Castiel are...occupied.

Sam knows as much because the walls aren't exactly thick. So he knows that his brother is next door, doing pretty damn un-angelic things to an angel. He should probably be horrified, or scandalised or _something_. Something that absolutely isn't sitting here surrounded by research books with a reluctant half-erection. Which he's blaming entirely on the noises Castiel is making and the fact that there is angel porn going on three feet away, through a wall.

Also, the fact that he can hear it far too well. Like - God, like they're doing it on purpose.

Gabriel is finding the whole thing hilarious. He doesn't seem to care that Dean is currently being all flavours of blasphemous with Castiel next door. Though he certainly hasn't missed the fact that Sam is desperately trying to ignore it and is currently failing at that.

Because the universe hates him and clearly Gabriel has nothing better to do than notice humiliating things about Sam and point them out at every available opportunity.

God help him, he thinks he's almost used to it by now.

Gabriel has stopped even pretending to be interested in the stack of books and is watching him instead.

"I could take care of that if you like." The words tumble out around a smile, and there's a dirty-quick push of tongue against his upper lip. "If you ask nicely."

Sam glares the glare of death at him.

There's a wet shaky moan through the wall, too deep and too stunned to be Dean, suggesting his brother has just done something particularly blasphemous. Sam quietly hates himself a little more when half-hard becomes a distant memory.

He moves the book up a little higher so he doesn't have to look at Gabriel any more and fails to take in one word about a paragraph detailing the mating habits of werewolves.

"I hate to see you suffering Sam," Gabriel drawls out, slow and pointed. "One little _please_ , go on, and I'll let you do whatever you like to me to work out your issues."

He absolutely does not have any sort of reaction to that.

At all.

"I don't have issues," Sam says tightly from behind his book

"Huh, because you seem pretty interested in the angel getting fucked next door."

Sam swallows.

"Go away," he says flatly.

He's fairly sure Gabriel is just screwing with him and Sam kind of hates him for it.

Really hates him for it.

Because, though Gabriel is a master at filth and innuendo he's never once given any indication that he's genuinely interested in following through on any of it. Not that Sam would care if he did, because he wouldn’t. Hateful Archangel.

But Sam's afraid he's three more moans away from saying to hell with it and taking him up on the offer. And he's fairly sure that even in the universes where Gabriel actually _intended_ to do something he'd find a way to make him pay for it somehow.

Sam's still paying the universe for too much stuff already.

Which just proves that Dean and Castiel have driven him insane.

There's a quick sharp thud against the wall, and then another. Sam swallows and digs his fingers into the book and hates his brother with a passion.

The book in front of him is suddenly gone and Sam abruptly finds Gabriel closer than he has any right to be.

"It's only fair after all. Your brother's not exactly being subtle, banging an angel two feet away."

Gabriel drags his belt open and Sam completely fails to stop him.

"Come on, Sam," Gabriel says quietly. Encouragement and dare. "Beg me just a little bit."

Sam's mouth is too dry to say anything. His silence brings the long wet rasp of a zipper and Gabriel is slithering up the couch, mouth so close Sam can feel every warm exhale against his face.

He should say no, he should absolutely say no because it's _Gabriel_ and there's no excuse at all for that. No living it down, ever, if he says yes.

But there's a thumb trailing the low edge of his jeans, warm and suggestive, dragging lower on every slide.

Gabriel takes Sam's stunned inhale as consent, hand sliding inside his boxer shorts, warm and strong and sure. Sam makes a noise, something low and desperate.

Gabriel's fingers slide round him and he's still smiling that filthy smile. The one that's going to get him in so much trouble. Sam's hand lifts, thumb catching at Gabriel’s mouth, pressing inside. Gabriel's eyes go dark, like he knows what Sam's thinking and he approves.

Sam pulls Gabriel's mouth open, dragging at his lower lip and the sharp edge of his teeth and then tangles a hand in his hair and pushes his head down.

Gabriel doesn't resist, he lets Sam have that moment of recklessness.

His mouth is obscene, one quick-hot slide of lips and tongue that Sam meets with a slow demanding push of his hips. It's wet and tight and so good.

He's insane, good insane - bad insane - too far gone to care exactly which.

He fists his other hand in the material of Gabriel's shirt and shudders out a breath. He can't look away, can't even think, because watching every slow dragging slide leaves him helpless to do anything but push into the next.

He's not going to last very long at all.

Oh God.

Fuck.

He can't breathe and then he's gone, all the way gone, making a wet mess of Gabriel's mouth and Gabriel lets him.

Sam's left breathing shaky pathetic little breaths, twitching and gasping.

Gabriel slides off him and raises an eyebrow in a way that manages to be both satisfied and insufferably smug.

Sam makes an appreciative noise that sounds drunk.

There's complete silence from next door.

"I think they heard you," Gabriel says helpfully.

  



End file.
